A Tale of Two Marvels
by erica.phoenix16
Summary: During a moment of crisis, Team Shazam meets a superhero both from the stars and another universe.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any characters. Captain Marvel belongs to Disney and the MCU. Shazam belongs to Warner Bros and the DCEU.**

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Billy shared the power of Shazam with his true family and life so far was turning out to be good. The group of five would spend their afternoons, fighting crime and having fun. However, it started to come at a cost. One day, an unexpected visit from all of their social workers put them all on guard. They had been so caught up in crime fighting and bonding that each of them had started to fall behind in their school work and put each of them in danger of being removed from the Vazquez household.

Sometime later, all five kids were sitting in Billy's room as Darla asked "What's going to happen to us and what are we going to do about it?"

All of the kids became silent for a moment before Mary replied "Nothing will happen to us just as long as we split our crime fighting duties with each other."

"How can we split them up? We're a family. We fight crime together!" Freddy protested.

Mary gave Freddy a sad smile as she replied "I know we are, but social services doesn't see it that way, they only care if we're in a good home and if they no longer think that our parents can provide a good home for us, then they'll take us away."

At her words, Darla started to cry as Freddy, Billy, Eugene and Pedro quickly pulled her into a hug. Mary hurried over to join them, but Freddy glared at her and said "I think you've done enough."

Mary felt a little sad as she replied back with "I only told the truth."

Billy decided to jump in with "Well, to be fair, you could've broken the news gently…"

"And what do you think I should've said?" Mary questioned.

Billy opened his mouth to reply, when Darla interrupted with "Look! A shooting star!"

As soon as she pointed at the bedroom window, Mary, Billy, Freddy, Eugene, Pedro and Darla all hurried over to get a closer look.

Suddenly an idea hit Billy as he uttered "Let's go outside and become Shazams. Then, we can fly into the air and get a closer look."

At his words, Mary, Freddy, Eugene, Pedro and Darla all hurried out of Billy's room, down the stairs and into the backyard. Billy hurried after them and met them in the backyard. At the sight of their brother, all of the siblings placed their hands together as they all yelled "Shazam!"

Soon all of them were in their alter-egos and they flew into the air. As they flew, they saw an unconscious woman with long blonde hair dressed in a red, blue and golden jumpsuit falling towards the earth. At once, Billy flew towards the woman as fast as he could and caught her. His siblings flew around him as Darla asked "Who's that girl? Is she like us? How did she get hurt and what are we going to do?"

"Who cares? She's hot." Freddy repiled.

Mary and Darla both glared at him before turning their attention back towards the unconscious woman.

"Let's take her back to my room and one of you guys needs to keep an eye out for our parents." Billy ordered.

With that, Billy, Freddy, Mary, Pedro, Eugene and Darla flew back towards the ground. As soon as they landed in their backyard, they all cried out "Shazam!"

As they reverted back to their regular forms, the sound of lighting woke up the woman as she let out a gasp of shock. She quickly hopped to her feet, much to the surprise of Billy and his siblings. She didn't waste a second as she looked around for any sign of her enemy, however, she soon paused at the sight of the 6 kids near her.

The woman composed herself as she turned to the kids and said "Have any of you guys seen a strange man in a green suit?"

"No." All 6 kids replied at once.

"Where am I anyway?" The woman added.

"You're in Pittsburgh." Billy answered. "Who are you?" He added.

"I'm Captain Marvel and thanks kids." The woman answered before she jumped up into the air and flew away.

"Woah! Now that was a real superhero!" Freddy muttered in an impressed tone. Then, he added, "She must a new one, because I haven't heard of her."

Freddy's words gave the group pause. Come to think of it, they never heard of her either. Mary was the first to break the silence with "I think we need to keep an eye on her and find out who she's fighting."

With that, all the children once again cried out "Shazam!"

Soon they were back in their superhero forms and flew in the air, quietly following Captain Marvel. They didn't have to wait to see what would happen or what she would do for very long. A few seconds later, another person flew into Captain Marvel with clear intentions to hurt her.

Naturally, Team Shazam wasn't going to stand for that. At once, they flew at the strange man and gave him a beat down. Surprisingly, he put up a good fight, almost like a soldier. As soon as he realized that he was outnumbered, he tried to call for backup on a strange device, but his surprise, nothing happened. He attempted to try again, but like before, nothing happened.

As much as he hated to admit it, there was only one thing to do. He glared at Team Shazam and Carol before he flew away and vowed "This isn't over."

"We have to stop him!" Carol cried out to Team Shazam before she added "Who are you people?"

Team Shazam smiled proudly as they all said "We're Team Shazam, superheroes of Pittsburgh."

"Who was that guy?" The Shazam version of Freddy asked.

Carol was quiet for a moment before she answered "Someone I thought I could trust, but was actually using me the whole time, his whole society was. If I don't stop him, he will kill a bunch of innocent aliens and my friends."

At this, Team Shazam briefly whispered among themselves before Shazam turned back to Carol and said "We can help you. We know our way around the city and can even take to meet the other superheroes if you want."

That got Carol's attention as she said "Other superheroes? What other superheroes? How many of us are out there?"

Shazam looked at Shazam-Freaddy as he answered "There's Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Aquaman, Cyborg and us."

"What have I gotten myself into?" Carol muttered.

**What do you think? Please leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any characters. Captain Marvel belongs to the MCU. Shazam belongs to the DCEU.**

**Thank you Toy2711 for choosing to follow and favorite this story.**

**Thank you CaptainMarvel90 and SupergodzillaSailorCosmos for choosing to favorite this story.**

**Thank you OBSERVER01 and SupergodzillaSailorCosmos for your reviews.**

* * *

Sometime later, Team Shazam took Carol back to the lair of the previous wizard. Mainly because, they had no idea what to do with her and they couldn't take her back home with them for obvious reasons and so they all sat around her as she told her tale. Once she had finished, Mary and Darla looked the most affected and looked on the verge of tears. Billy placed his right hand on hers and said "Looks like your parents and Marlyn could have a chat on being cruel to their kids."

At once, Darla, Eugene, Freddy, Mary, Pedro and Carol looked at Billy with shock and sadness.

Freddy was the first to speak up with "I'm guessing your reunion with your birth mom didn't go very well."

"I'm so sorry. We all completely forgot about it." Eugene added.

"If you don't mind me asking, what did she do to you?" Carol carefully inquired.

Billy kept his eyes down as he said "All this time, I thought she just lost me in a crowd of people at that winter fair. That she'd never stopped looking for me, like I was looking for her."

He paused for a moment before he continued with "When I finally found her, I learned that she saw me with the police, abandoned me and never looked back."

At once, Darla, Eugene, Freddy, Mary, Pedro and Carol gave the leader of Team Shazam sympathetic looks as Carol was the first to break the silence with "I'm so sorry, kid."

"Thanks." Billy replied as the entire group pulled him in for a hug. They all sat in silence for a moment before Carol interjected with "No offense, but I'm kind of glad that your birth mother gave you up. She doesn't deserve to be in your life as far as I can tell."

Billy gave the heroine a smile of thanks as he said "All this time, I've been searching for my family. When I already had a good one."

All of Team Shazam and Carol smiled at that statement. Then, Carol changed the subject with "How long have you guys been fighting crime for and have you told anyone?"

"Only each other." The whole group repiled.

"Are you sure?" Carol inquired.

"Yeah, you're the only…" Freddy started to say, but stopped when he remembered that encounter with that madman who took them all hostage and tried to take Billy's power for his own.

"Dr. Thedues Silvanna." Freddy finished with a look of horror on his face.

"Where is he now?" Carol demanded.

"He's in jail." Darla answered.

"And what's stopping him for telling everyone in prison who you guys really are?" Carol questioned.

Team Shazam became quiet at her words as they realized that none of them had actually thought that Silvanna could tell everyone in prison their secret identities. and if he did would anyone believe them or even worse, would anyone come after them and their parents?

Freddy broke the silence as he attempted to calm the group's fears with "Who would believe him anyway? He's crazy and we're just a bunch of kids."

"He knows where you live and a whole bunch of bad guys have no problem hurting a child." Carol replied firmly.

"What are we going to do?" A horrified Darla whispered.

"Nothing, unless you're either willing to split up the team, send your foster parents into hiding after telling them what's going on or finding a way to erase the knowledge from the doctor's head before he manages to tell anyone." Carol answered in a matter of fact manner.

At her words, an idea came into Billy's head as he turned to Eugene said "Eugene, can you help figure out where they sent that jerk?"

The young boy smiled as he replied "On it."

* * *

Sometime later, the whole group was waiting outside Eugene and Pedro's room as Carol shared stories about what she learned about her life with them.

"You were a solder on Earth and got taken to serve a planet called Kree?" Billy and Freddy muttered in awe.

"Yes, but I only recall that part of my life recently." Carol confessed.

"What are you going to do about it now?" Darla wondered.

"I'm going to protect the ones they've been they've hurting, but first, I'm going to help you guys." Carol replied.

"I don't want to sound ungrateful or anything, but why do you want to help us?" Pedro carefully asked as he felt the glares of his foster siblings on him.

"Because you guys remind me of my niece and I can't bare the thought of everyone of you getting in trouble and not helping." Carol confessed.

As soon as she finished speaking, Eugene stepped out of his room and announced "I know where he is."

"Where?" The whole group uttered at once.

"In Allegheny County Jail." Eugene answered.

As soon as he uttered those words, Carol ushered the group together and said "Come on, we need to get there before it closes."

"What time does it close anyway?" Darla added.

"Not to mention that we need to be back before our parents know that we're gone." Mary chimed in.

"It closes at 8." Eugene stated.

The whole group then looked at the clock and realized that it was now 7:30! At once, the group took off running downstairs and hurried into a car. As they were about to drive off, Carol looked at the kids and asked "Did anybody bring a map?"

"Who needs a map when you can type in the address in the GPS." Freddy remarked as he looked at Eugene and inquired "What's the address again?"

"What's a GPS?" Carol inquired as a bewildered look appeared on her face.

All of Team Shazam looked at each other for a moment before they all burst out laughing. However, the laughter slowly died out when they realized that Carol wasn't joking.

"You serious? You don't know what a GPS is?" Eugene questioned.

"Don't you remember? She told us earlier that she was kidnapped by aliens and had her memories of Earth erased." Freddy explained as a look of horror appeared on his face. He gave Carol a heartbroken look as he added "I'm so sorry for whatever kinds of hellish tortures that they put you through."

Darla let out a gasp as she interjected with "Freddy! You're not allowed to say that word!"

"I think this one time, that word is about the only thing that can describe what happened." Billy stated.

"I'd be annoyed, but that was cute kid." Carol answered in an amused tone.

"What were we talking about again?" Mary wondered.

"Right the address." Eugene stated before he added "950 Second Ave."

With that, Mary punched in the address and soon the group drove off into the unkown. As they went down the road, Carol asked "What is a GPS again?"

At once, all of Team Shazam groaned. This was going to be a _**long**_ car ride.

**What do you think?**

**Please leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own any characters. Captain Marvel belongs to Disney and the MCU. Shazam! belongs to the DCEU and Warner Bros.**

* * *

**Thank you Vanessa Masters for choosing to favorite this story.**

**Thank you Ducky Devilry and myfirstmask for choosing to follow this story.**

* * *

As Team Shazam and Captain Marvel were speeding towards the prison, inside it Dr. Sivana and Mister Mind were working on a plan to get rid of the children.

"It's perfect. We can rule together and then, we can be rid of those brats and their families all the same time." The Dr. muttered with evil glee.

"Once they find out that their parents have been captured, they'll have no choice but to surrender to us." Mister Mind added with a sick twisted joy.

Before either one of the bad guys could continue to gloat, the alarm went off as a loudspeaker anounced "Attention! We have a break in going on! Please stay in your cells and cooperate with the guards."

The voice on the other end paused as Dr. Sivana and Mister Mind looked at each other in disbelief, unable to process that they really heard that.

The voice came back on again as it added "I repeat. We have a break in going on. Please stay in your cells and cooperate with the guards."

Then, the loudspeaker turned off as the depowered mad man and the alien looked at each other in shock.

"Who would be crazy enough to break into a jail? Don't usually people try to get out of jails?" Dr. Sivana wondered.

"Yes and the fact that someone is crazy enough to do this vexes me so." Mister Mind agreed.

"Didn't you suck in here to see and sway me to your cause?" The mad man replied his fellow villain.

"Yes…" Mister Mind started to say, but then paused as he thought over the words that Dr. Sivana had just uttered.

"Could it be..? Could it be that another villain has the same idea as me?" Mister Mind thought aloud.

"What do you mean?" Dr. Sivana inquired.

"I think that another villain might've broken in here to convert someone, but who?" The alien questioned.

"Wanna go and find out?" Dr. Sivana asked in an almost playful tone.

Mister Mind gestured his head in an equally playful yes, before they quickly put their plan into action. The caterpillar crawled his way off the bed and onto the floor as he made his way towards the door. It seemed to take forever, but he eventually reached the keyhole and crawled inside it. It took awhile as he twisted his body around, but he finally managed to unlock the door.

As soon as it opened, Dr. Sivana took the opportunity to simply walk out of his cell.

He stopped briefly for a moment to allow Mister Mind to crawl back to him. As Dr. Sivana knelt down and held out his hand, he whispered to the caterpillar "Thank you, my friend."

As Mister Mind reached his hand and crawled on it, he replied "Your welcome and the pleasure's all mine."

Once Mister Mind was safe in his grasp, the two super villains quietly walked down the hall, listening and waiting for any sign of what they might be facing. Much to their shock, they didn't even hear anything. It was much too quiet for a prison break.

However, just before either of them could voice that thought, something came, grabbed them and carried them into the air!

Dr. Sivana much to his shame, started to scream in fear. Soon, he quickly stopped as his captor turned to face him.

To his amazement, his captor wasn't a member of the Justice League or of Team Shazam, but instead was a long blonde haired woman dressed in a red, white and blue alien soldier uniform with a gold star in the middle.

"Who are you?" Sivana couldn't help but whisper.

"I'm a friend of Team Shazam and I came here to warn you not to tell _**anyone **_who they really are or I will personally make you pay for it." His captor stated.

Gathering up all the courage that he had left, Sivana taunted "And what are you going to do about it I do?"

His captor gave a frightening smile as she twisted his arm until something popped.

Sivana opened his mouth to scream in pain, but his captor managed to free one of her hands and cover his mouth as she said "The difference between me and Team Shazam, is while they don't kill, I will if I have to. While they may be merciful, I _never_ will. You think you know pain now? I'll make you long for something as sweet as pain if you do anything to endanger Team Shazam. Got it?"

The blonde woman let him go and Sivanna screamed as started to fall towards the ground.

As he fell, the blonde woman caught him just as he heard a familiar voice cry out "Shazam!"

A few seconds later, lightning flashed through the air and Shazam flew at them both. Then, he yelled at the blonde woman "What is wrong with you?! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

The blonde woman looked taken aback by this as she replied "I just wanted to make sure that he hasn't told anyone and I wanted to teach him a lesson."

"Well, you didn't have to try to drop him to his death!" Shazam fired back before he changed the subject with "Never mind, just let him go and get out of here."

A confused look appeared on the blonde woman's face as she uttered "But I thought you were going to help me?"

"We were until you decided to lift Sivana up in the air and drop him. Let him go and figure out how to get home by yourself." Shazam ordered.

_Well, well, well, what a surprise. Looks good old Billy has become no different than that jerk of a Wizard. _Dr. Sivana thought to himself.

The criminal pulled himself out of his head as a look of betrayal and hurt appeared on the blonde woman's face as she placed him down on the ground and flew off into the air.

Shazam flew off in a different direction, maybe to go back home to his family or who knows.

Dr. Sivana just stared up at the sky for what seemed to be forever, almost waiting for something else to happen. Then, to his and Mister Mind's shock, an alien craft appeared in the air and said "It seems that I and the two of you have the same enemies. How about the three of us work together?"

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Please leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own any characters. Captain Marvel belongs to Disney and the MCU. Shazam! belongs to Warner Brothers and the DCEU.**

* * *

As Carol Danvers flew into the air, she blindly looked for a place to land as she wondered _How am I going to get home now? Those kids hate me. Are Fury, Talos, Maria and Monica okay? Are they worried about me? What about the Skrulls? Where will they go? Who will protect them from the Kree? Who will stop the Kree?_

As she finished thinking, Carol landed on top of a large building and just sat there, trying to decide what she should do next. Little did she know that Team Shazam would soon need her help.

* * *

After Yon-Rogg had managed to free Dr. Sivanna and Mister Mind from prison, he explained everything to them. Once he was finished, Dr. Sivanna questioned "Let me get this straight, you're an alien from another dimension locked in a war with another set aliens who want to get rid of you and you're after this woman because she has been granted superpowers by a mystical device and has now turned against you?"

"I thought you would have a more open mind since you have a talking bug as your ally." Yon-Rogg replied.

"Hey! I'm more than just a talking bug! I've been around since the beginning of time! I've seen civilizations rise and fall!" Mister Mind fired back in anger.

Yon-Rogg gave him a smirk as he replied "Then, why haven't you had an encounter with my people yet?"

Mister Mind was about to start shouting again, but Dr. Sivanna interrupted with "We get it, but what do you need our help for?"

"Vers has met your enemy and, as they say on this planet, the enemy of my enemy is my friend." Yon-Rogg replied before he changed the subject with "You know where your enemy lives, do you not?"

Dr. Sivanna and Mister Mind smirked at that.

* * *

Back at the Vaquez household, all the children were talking about what had just happened.

"I can't believe she would let him fall to his death." Darla muttered in shock and disbelief.

"She could be an anti-Hero for all we know. Still, she didn't dress like one." Freddy added.

"And we didn't even come to a solution about how we're going to get social services off the backs of our foster parents?" Mary reminded the group.

"Still, is it really right that we turned away a fellow super hero?" Darla added.

"She tried to kill Dr. Sivanna." Billy pointed out to her.

Darla didn't look convinced, but she decided to let the matter drop.

With that, all the children started to try and think of ideas.

In the end, Billy decided let Mary go first as he asked "What's your idea?"

"I've been thinking it over and I think that only one of us should fight crime a day. The rest of us should focus on school and keeping things nice so that our parents don't get in trouble and don't suspect us of anything." Mary explained.

"Who gets which days?" Freddy inquired.

"How about Billy gets Sundays, Darla gets Mondays, Eugene gets Tuesdays, you get Wednesdays, I get Thursdays and Pedro gets Fridays. As for the weekends, one of us at a time will take turns fighting crime and will alternate between each weekend." Mary stated.

The children talked amongst themselves and agreed with Mary's plan.

After they decided on who would fight crime on which day, the children realized that they haven't heard from their parents all night.

Eugene was the first to break the silence with "Does it seem a little quiet to you?"

With that, the children decided to go looking through the house for their parents. However, no matter how hard they searched, they couldn't find them.

"Where could they be?" Pedro wondered with worry.

Before any of the children could continue dwelling on the matter, Billy's phone rang. He checked the caller ID and saw that it was their parents.

Billy answered the phone with "Hello? Is everything okay guys?"

"Bring the girl or your parents will get it." Dr. Sivanna replied on the other end. He must've placed the phone on speaker because Billy heard his foster parents crying out "What's going on? Who are you people? What do you want with our kids? Somebody help us!"

Billy felt his heart stop for a moment, before he reluctantly placed his phone on speaker. As soon as his foster siblings heard the frightened cries of their foster parents, some of them like Darla and Mary were on the verge of tears; while most of them had looks of disbelief and horror on their faces.

When Dr. Sivanna finally ended the call, Darla looked up at the group and tearfully asked "What are we going to do?"

Billy let out a reluctant sigh as he said "It looks like we have no choice but to find that woman."

Mary let out a gasp of shock as Freddy added "We can't just kidnap her and turn her over to the bad guys! That would make us just as bad as they are and we wouldn't be heroes anymore!"

As the rest of Team Shazam nodded in agreement, Billy said "I know, that's why we're going to find her and ask her for help in getting our parents back."

Freddy and the rest of Team Shazam smiled at that, the trouble was that none of them knew where to start.

* * *

Back in Philadelphia, Carol was exploring the city and learning about the it's history.

However, before she could continue to dwell on the matter, she heard Shazam call out "Carol! Carol, where are you? I'm sorry I yelled at you, but we need your help!"

The young super soldier thought to herself _First he tells me to go, and then he changes his mind? He better have a good excuse for this._

As Carol spun around with a glare on her face, Shazam said "Dr. Sivanna and his friend escaped from jail. I think they met your enemy and now they got my parents!"

Carol felt as though she had been punched in the stomach and the only thing she could utter was "What?"

**Everyone I know that this is hard, but we just need to stay safe and take care of each other.  
**

* * *

**Anyway, what do you think? **

**Please leave a review and I wish you and your families all the best.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own any characters. Captain Marvel belongs to both Disney and the MCU. Shazam! belongs to both Warner Bros and the DCEU. I also don't own Fantasia, it belongs to Disney. I don't own Russian mythology either.**

**Thank you Movie Brat for choosing to favorite this story. **

**Thank you Halo20601 AKA MasterCheifMan for your review.**

******To all my readers out there who have been affected by the crisis, stay safe and try to find the beauty and hope in the world.******

* * *

Somewhere in a dark and creepy place, Dr. Sivanna, Mister Mind and Yon-Rogg waiting for Carol and Team Shazam to arrive. Behind them, a bound Mr. and Mrs. Vaquez demanded answers and begged them to go.

"Please we have 6 kids! If anything happens to us, they'll be split up!" Mrs. Vaquez pleaded as she tried not to cry in front of them.

At her words, Dr. Sivanna gave her an evil smile as he answered "That makes things even better."

As he started to walk towards her with killing intent, Mrs. Vaquez screamed and cried as her husband pushed himself in front of her, warning the doctor not to touch her or else.

However, before the evil doctor could do anything, Yon-Rogg stopped him with "No! We need them alive! If Carol and Team Shazam arrive and find them dead, then they'll have no reason to keep us alive or do what we want."

"And what is it that you want from Carol, exactly?" Mister Mind questioned.

"I want her to tell me where my enemies are and where the tesseract is." Yon-Rogg explained.

"What's a tesseract?" Mrs. Vaquez interrupted, hoping to buy herself and her husband more time to escape and keep them busy.

Yon-Rogg gave the couple an amused look as he explained "It's one of five special stones that can be used to change the universe. What the tesseract does is that it can generate infinite energy."

"Why are you working with these guys and what are you going to do with it?" Mrs. Vaquez questioned as her husband quietly shrugged to free himself.

"Well, I'm working with these two gentlemen because your children are protecting Carol and I need her, because she has knowledge of where my enemies are and where the tesseract is. As for what I'm going to do with it, well I'm going to use it to win the never ending war between my enemies and crush them once and for all." Yon-Rogg explained with clear glee in his voice.

Mr. and Mrs. Vaquez exchanged worried looks with each other as they realized _These guys are insane!_

Mrs. Vaquez kept her attention on her captors as Mr. Vaquez continued to fight against the ropes.

"You made a mistake...our children couldn't have anything to do with this..." Mrs. Vaquez started to protest, but she was quickly interrupted by Dr. Sivanna as he answered "Your kids have everything to do with this. I fought them all a few months ago trying to calm my rightful power."

"Wait a minute! Now I know that you definitely made a mistake, none of our children have any power…" Mrs. Vaquez started to interject, but Dr. Sivanna was much more quicker and much more forceful as he took back control of the conversation with "You're dead wrong! The blasted old wizard chose Billy Batson, him of all people to receive his power! Him! Not me! When he first summoned me, he said I was unworthy! That I would never be good enough! Well, who's laughing now!"

With that, Mr. and Mrs. Vaquez looked at each with worry in their eyes as they slowly realized that almost nothing they could say could convince the group to let them go.

Still, the couple refused to give up. The children are depending on them!

As Mr. Vaquez continued with his struggle, Mrs. Vaquez decided to keep the group talking as she turned her attention to the small caterpillar and alien as she asked "So what's your story? You guys don't seem to have any magic as far as I know?"

Mister Mind turned to look at Mrs. Vaquez as he said "That is where you're wrong, my dear. I have had my dealings with gods and magic in the past, enough to name the gods, in fact."

The Vaquez couple blinked in shock. _**This **_caterpillar was the source of all of Earth's mythology?! However, Mrs. Vaquez much to her shock quickly managed to get over it as she asked "How many gods have you named?"

Mister Mind was taken aback for a moment before he replied "I have named all the gods in Greek mythology, Egyptian mythology, Norse mythology, Russian mythology…"

"Wait a minute, Russia has it's own mythology?" Mr. Vaquez questioned.

Mister Mind frowned as both Dr. Sivanna and Yon-Rogg tried not to laugh. After giving both of his partners death glares, Mister Mind turned his attention back to the Vaquezs and said "Yes, Russia has it's own mythology. It may not be as well known as Mayan, Aztec, Egyptian, Greek or Norse, but it's just as awesome. They have Byelobog and Chernobog, also known as the white god and black god…"

"Oh, like Chernobog from _Fantasia!" _Mr. Vaquez once again interrupted.

As Dr. Sivanna once again started to laugh as Yon-Rogg gave the group a blank stare, Mister Mind started to lose his patience as he ranted "Stop interrupting me! You fools! I'm trying use you for bait and teach you about the history of the world which you clearly forgotten about! I do not know this _Fantasia _or this _Chernobog, _but they clearly sound like frauds and imposters!"

"Chill out, it's only a movie." Both Dr. Sivanna and the Vaquezs said at the same time.

Then, the 3 of them turned towards each other and said "You've seen it too?"

"Of course, who hasn't?" All 3 of them replied.

Then, Dr. Sivanna regained focus as he said "I don't have time for this, I need to take revenge on Shazam."

Thus light hearted mood that had started to form was quickly dashed and the Vaquezs quickly remembered why they had been brought here.

Still, Mrs. Vaquez was not one to give up and so she pressed on with "I still want to know more about Russia's mythology and the other gods who you named, Mister Mind."

That got Mister Mind's attention back and he seemed to be pleased that Mrs. Vaquez seemed to be interested in learning from him as he said "Byelobog and Chernobog are always constantly fighting even though they created the world together. However they are not the only gods in Russia, they have the thunder god called Perun, he's the head god after Byelobog. The Russians of old swore oaths by Perun. They have a cattle god called Volos, he's also the god of money and trading. Other gods include, Khors, a sun god, Dazhbog, a god of fire, Stribog, a god of wind, Simargl, a god of crops and Mokosha, the Earth goddess."

"And you met them all?" Mrs. Vaquez asked in an awed tone.

"Yes, but not just them. I've also met the Greek, Egyptian and Norse pantheon as well as others." Minster Mind stated.

"Tell us about them, please?" Mrs. Vaquez questioned.

"I like your interest in learning. You would make a good student, I wish we could've met under different circumstances." Mister Mind lamented.

However before he could continue with his history lesson on mythology, the sound of the ceiling being smashed open interrupted him as the room was quickly filled with cries of "Let them go!"

The trio of villains and the Vaquezs looked up to see the Shazam team and a blonde woman in a red, white and blue space uniform beside them as they floated in the air together.

* * *

**I'm not making this up, Russia does have it's own mythology as many people from Russia can tell you.**

**What do you think?**

**Please leave a review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own any characters. Captain Marvel belongs to Disney and the MCU. Shazam! belongs to the DCEU and Warner Bros.**

**Thank you Britai for choosing to follow this story.**

* * *

**Sorry that it took a long time to update, but I had some computer problems.**

**My heart goes out to the people who are affected by this pandemic.**

* * *

The villains, the heroes and the hostages all just stood at each other for what seemed to be a very long time, the tension was so strong that it could've been easily cut with a knife. Then, Shazam Darla rushed forward towards the Vaquezs, before Carol stopped her with "Wait!"

Then, she turned her attention towards Yon-Rogg and said "I'm here. Let these people go. This is just between you and me."

"It was, until you got involved with this team." Dr. Sivanna interjected as he gestured towards Team Shazam.

"So you're not going to let them go?" Carol demanded as her eyes began to glow yellow.

This scared everyone, even Team Shazam. They had never seen anyone's eyes glow with anger, let alone Carol's.

Yon-Rogg quickly attempted to defuse the situation with "Everyone please stay calm. I only teamed up with them because I needed to see you…"

"So you thought kidnapping innocent people would make me listen to you?!" Carol questioned as she felt more angry then ever that her former teammate could do something so cruel.

"It wasn't even my idea!" Her former commander started to say, but Dr. Sivanna quickly interjected with "Don't you dare put the blame on me for this! _**You** _came to me and my friend! **_You _**offered us a deal! **_You _**came up with this plan._"_

With that, the tension burst open and the superheroes started to fight against all three villains as the Vaquezs began to scream with fear and worry for their children.

As they watched Team Shazam and Carol fight, a million thoughts began to run through Vaquezs heads.

_It can't be true. It just can't be. How do they know our children? Is this why they've been falling behind in school? Been so tired all the time? Spending so much time together?_

The Vaquezs exchanged a look with each other as they realized that maybe they somehow always knew the truth deep down. Then, the couple was suddenly brought back to reality, a reality where their children and a mysterious blonde woman that the strange alien man was after, were fighting for their lives.

Just when it seemed that things couldn't get anymore intense, a man in a blue version of Shazam's outfit suddenly appeared next to them. He raised a finger to his lips, before he grabbed them and flew out of the hiding place as fast as lightning.

Once they were back at home, the man in blue quickly untied them as he said "Call the police and tell them what happened."

As he was about to leave, the couple cried out at once "Wait! Tell us which of our children are you?"

The man seemed to be caught off guard by their words for a moment before he quickly replied "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Those mad men told us that our children are really Team Shazam superheroes, which one of our children are you?" Mrs. Vaquez inquired in a pleading tone.

A look of guilt quickly appeared on the man in blue's face before he uttered "Shazam!"

Mr. and Mrs. Vaquez each let out cries of shock as the man in blue transformed into their son Freddy, right before their eyes!

All three of them could only stare at each other for what seemed to be a long time.

Then, Freddy decided to break the silence with "I'll explain it all when I come back. Right now, my siblings and Carol need me."

As he opened his mouth to utter "Shazam!", Freddy was interrupted by Mrs. Vaquez as she interjected with "Hold it right there, young man! You're not going anywhere until you tell us everything."

"It can wait…" Freddy started to say, but his foster mother interjected with "No! It can't! How long has this been going? How did you get these powers and why did you drag the rest of your siblings into this mess?"

Seeing that there was no way out of this, Freddy let out a sigh of frustration as he explained "It's been going on for over a while. Billy was the one who got his powers before us. I encouraged him to be a superhero and I was his biggest fan. Then, Dr. Sivanna, he's one of the men who kidnapped you, tracked Billy down in his Shazam form. They fought and Billy managed to get away. However, he learned that I knew Shazam and forced me to tell him everything."

Suddenly, Freddy became quiet and fought sobs of shame as he continued with "I tried, I really did try to keep my mouth shut, but the things that he did to me…"

Suddenly, Mrs. Vaquez rushed towards Freddy and threw her arms around him as he continued to cry in shame. She shushed him and gently rubbed his back until he relaxed.

"It's alright, Freddy. It's alright." She assured him. "It doesn't sound like there was a lot you could do."

Suddenly, Freddy looked up at Mrs. Vaquez as he said "Thanks Mom, I later gained the power to fight against him as did all my siblings. After a game of hide and seek, he caught us and tried to force Billy to give him his powers. Thankfully, Billy managed to stop him and shared his powers with us. We took him down and we've been fighting crime together ever since. We even met Superman and so many other superheroes."

The Vaquezs looked at Freddy in disbelief before Mr. Vaquez managed to utter "So, that's why you guys have been falling behind in school. However, I still don't understand who the woman that you guys were with. Is she a superhero too?"

"Yes, and she's also from another world. Evil aliens are after her and her enemy and ours have teamed up. We need to get her back to her world." Freddy explained.

The Vaquezs looked concerned for a moment before they looked at each other and turned back to Freddy as Mr. Vaquez said "Come back to us, okay? All of you."

Freddy gave them a look of gratitude before he let out a cry of "Shazam!"

A few seconds later, lighting hit the young boy and he was transformed back into his superhero self.

He gave his foster parents one last look of love before he hurried out the door and flew into the air, back to the fight and his family.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Please leave a review.**


End file.
